


larva/pupa/metamorphosis

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dress-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	larva/pupa/metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for January 12, 2009.

Seta Souji likes to sleep with Naoto after school and well after their latest foray into the TV World, when they’re both sweaty and bone tired but apparently never too spent to fuck. He likes bringing her to her room, having her stand, hands against the wall, head bowed and ass jutting out, breathless, waiting for him to approach. It’s their little game, this criminal and cop routine, and the fact that Naoto has never dropped the boy clothes makes it all the better.

  
The act of undressing her is a lesson in the unexpected: taking the coat away to reveal the curve of graceful shoulders, unraveling the bandages concealing a pair of very perky and very perfect breasts, unzipping the pants and peeling the briefs back to two perfect ass cheeks and lo, no package between two slender, shaved legs. They stumble through their lines, try not to laugh – they’re still too young to roleplay without feeling a little silly, without wanting to drop the act and get right down to the fucking. Naoto, however, comes from a traditional family and Souji respects this. Their need for games. For rituals.

  
When they finally tumble unto the sheets, all limbs and lips and heated skin, Souji keeps Naoto above him at all times, to better study the way that face twists into something less than perfect, and admire the way she breaks against him, as she does with no one else.  



End file.
